


1-1=1

by bbytaebin



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, Assassin Guanlin, Chaebol Jihoon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 11:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12364278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbytaebin/pseuds/bbytaebin
Summary: He's an assassin, trained to kill.But Jihoon is a man of many possessions, ones which people could only dream of.One of which, being the cold, rotted heart of Lai Guanlin.





	1-1=1

"Do you believe in happy endings?"  
  
Guanlin looked at the floor, smiling sarcastically, a whisp of a chuckle passing his lips.  
  
"Happy endings don't exist, Jihoon. You should know that more than anyone."  
  
It's cold outside, five degrees at the highest, everyone around them shrunken into parkas and holding coffee with one hand and an umbrella with the other.  
  
Early morning Seoul is chaotic.  
  
Nobody knows where they're going, and neon lights still shine dimly as the sun attempts to come up, puddles reflecting pink and blue and green.  
  
Guanlin much prefers the nightlife, likes to sit in a club with women and men alike, hanging off someone under the dim lights and whispering thickly under the base of the same song they played the night before.  
  
He's addicted to the nightlife, addicted to the life he was forced to adopt.  
  
It was four years ago he was thrown onto the streets of Seoul with little more than the clothes on his back.  
  
He was an illegitimate child, born to his immigrant mother and someone who was clearly not her husband.  
  
It was also four years ago Kang Daniel saved his life, for a price.  
  
Lai Guanlin was nothing if not a man of honor.  
  
That's a lie, but that's what Guanlin wishes he could believe.  
  
Park Jihoon on the other hand, is someone who enjoys the daytime. He likes the sunshine.  
  
He's a man of many possessions, he owns things people only dream of.  
  
His father died rich, the CEO of some beverage company popular in Korea that Guanlin had never really cared for, someone influential in more ways than one.  
  
Jihoon's father was also an activist.  
  
Jihoon had grown up a normal child with no father, Guanlin was told, until someone reached out to him saying he was the son of the late millionaire, and he became instantly the target of every gang in the county.  
  
Jihoon's father was a rich man, but also a stupid man.  
  
Jihoon's father spoke up many a time on gang violence, using money and power to fight the good fight against violence in suburban Seoul.  
  
Maybe that was the reason he was dead.  
  
But that's the reason Guanlin is here, holding the hand of his son.  
  
Or at least, that's his official mission description.  
  
Seduce and take out Park Jihoon.  
  
This wasn't Lai Guanlin's first hit job, but it was the first one that seemed so difficult.  
  
There were many instances him and Jihoon were alone, _hell_ , even times they slept the night in the same bed.  
  
Theoretically, it shouldn't be hard to kill a man handing you his heart.  
  
And yet, every time Guanlin has an opportunity, he never seizes it.  
  
Cooking dinner together, sightseeing in unrealistically high places, times he should be able to just do it.  
  
He's an assassin, trained to kill.  
  
But Jihoon is a man of many possessions, ones which people could only dream of.  
  
One of which, being the cold, rotted heart of Lai Guanlin.  
  
A heart Guanlin was trained to let die.  
  
He's cut off from staring off into space by a hand placing itself on top of his, warming it due to the lack of gloves.  
  
"I used to not believe in happy endings."  
  
Guanlin rips his hand out from under Jihoon's, scowling.  
  
"But I know one is possible with you, Guanlin."  
  
Guanlin stands sharply.  
  
"You know _nothing!_ "  
  
Jihoon laughs bitterly, leaning back in his chair, eyes trained on someone walking across the street.  
  
_"Do you think I'm stupid, Lai Guanlin?"_ __  
  
Guanlin huffs. Yes, he does think Park Jihoon is stupid.  
  
Unbelievably, undeniably stupid.  
  
"You're the stupid one, idiot. You think I don't know you? Why you were here?"  
  
Guanlin shudders.  
  
"More importantly, you think I don't know why you haven't done it yet?"  
  
Guanlin tries to leave, but Jihoon grabs his wrist so tight it bruises.  
  
Guanlin can't force himself to move. He's trained to get out of a grip like this.  
  
But that would hurt Jihoon. He can't hurt Jihoon, and Jihoon knows this.

  
  
_"We can have a happy ending, Guanlin."_  
  
_"Happy endings don't exist."_  



End file.
